prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 131
Judy escapes in a police uniform, and arranges to get forged documents to allow her to flee to America. Erica tells Meg and Vera that the doctors think Judy's heart condition was brought on by electrical interference from the driers. Meg passes on the information in Judy's letter about her father and Erica is displeased not to have been told before. Bea warns all the women, including Doreen, not to mess up the work release program. Gail is reduced to tears by the women's taunts. Erica finds out that Meg hasn't told her that she's Gail's next door neighbour and says she wants all information on prisoners to be passed to her directly in future. Still in her policewoman's uniform, Judy phones an ex-lover, and she is invited to stay there while her husband is away on business for a few days. Vera goes straight to Gail and tells her that the children have been put in a home. Meg is appalled by the spitefulness of it and tells Vera so. Erica finally takes Doreen off the work release program, but tells her Andrew Reynolds will be warned not to accept any tenders from Kevin, no matter how low they are. Meg explains to Gail the home circumstances that led to her children being taken into care and tells her it may improve her own chances of getting custody. Gail isn't so sure and wonders if she could be trusted alone with the kids ever again. Doreen is forced to tell Bea what Vince has been doing to her. Captain Barton takes over Gail's case in Paul's absence and suggests she contacts Parents Anonymous. Pauline offers to lend Judy money to help her get the forged papers from a contact she got inside. Tony comes to the prison, having found a job in Adelaide with the chance of a partnership if he can get the money from his father. Meg stops Vera from holding forth on the subject of child abuse by saying that from what she's heard of her childhood her mother's treatment of her would count as mental cruelty. Vera counters with a question: if Meg's own childhood was so wonderful, why does she never speak about it? Flowers arrive for Erica from Andrew. Lizzie finds out from a file on Erica's desk that Phyllis has been selected to take Doreen's place. To get Bea selected instead, Phyllis pulls Gail's hair when Erica enters the rec room to make the announcement. Bea acts "responsibly" by restraining Phyllis and Erica makes a snap decision to give the vacant place on the scheme to Bea. Noeline suggests to Margo that they'd better band together to get Bea off the scheme, because she's sure to put a stop to Margo running her book as well as the fiddle Noeline has planned with Kay. Margo tells her to "rack off, hairy legs". Doreen fills in Bea about the factory and as Noeline predicted, she tells Margo she won't be running a book. Margo changes her mind and plots with Noeline. Vera enlists Jim's support in complaining about Bea being allowed on the scheme. Judy adopts a tortured half-Irish accent and goes to see the Weasel: he tells her a passport will cost her five hundred dollars. Erica tries to tell Andrew she can't see him any more, but he tells her he wants to get to know her better. Margo delays Jim so Noeline can get into position so when he turns the corner Noeline is apparently writhing in agony after a bashing from Bea. Meg tells Vera what she thinks of her and that if she despises prisoners so much that ought to apply to her too, as she was born in prison. Andrew asks Kay to organise a stock check. Mouse goes on the factory scheme instead of Bea. Judy cons money out of a prostitute by pretending to be a policewoman on the take. Kay cuts Noeline in on her scheme, and Noeline pretends to need first aid so she can take a look at the tea room. Judy gets a letter forwarded to Pauline's from her sister to say that her father has died, before they could have made peace with each other. Kay reports to Andrew that there is $500 of material missing and blames the women, and tells him when she thinks the next "drop" is due. Notes * Lizzie mentions seeing Chrissie (and her baby) in maternity when she brings the trolley to the laundry. * Despite the striking facial similarity of the Newsreader and Prostitute in this episode, they are unlikely to be the same person since, Annette Alison was a TV presenter in real life, not a dramatic actress. Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Judy ~ Betty Bobbitt Lizzie ~ Sheila Florance Erica ~ Patsy King Bea ~ Val Lehman Jim ~ Gerard Maguire Doreen ~ Colette Mann Vera ~ Fiona Spence Margo ~ Jane Clifton Gail ~ Susanne Haworth Noeline ~ Jude Kuring Kay ~ Sandy Gore Andrew ~ John Lee Captain Barton ~ Paul Young Tony ~ John Higginson Pauline ~ Anne Pendlebury Weasel ~ Colin Vancao Phyllis ~ Reylene Pearce Mouse ~ Jentah Sobott Newsreader ~ Annette Alison Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes